


I'm in love with a Bandit?

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bandit AU, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, If they end up being important they will be added, cameos from others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Blake, a high ranking leader of the White Fang organization, is working in northern Anima when she comes across the Branwen tribe.  What does one do when you find a goddess in the middle of the woods who uses the cheesiest pickup lines around?





	1. Blake's Meeting

The caravan of cargo trucks sped through the forest of Anima. Darkness crept over the horizon, but they had no intention of slowing down. Grimm would soon be out in force, but that was the least scary part of this forest. No, the fear driving these people to put the pedal to the metal was burned out remains of another caravan near their stopping point for the night. Driving through the night was dangerous, but bandits were deadly.

There flight, however, turned into their downfall. The lead truck missed the bomb sitting in the middle of the road, turning itself into a wall of flame. The second truck tipped over as it attempted to stop, but it just blocked the road off even more. The last truck attempted to reverse, to drive away, but another explosion flipped it onto its side. A wall of flame, and a blocked path, the drivers knew they were sitting ducks.

Out of the forest, white and silver masked forms appeared, all armed to the teeth. The robes they wore covered them from head to toe, masking gender and faces, but sticking out from the top of some stood animal ears, or out the back of others, a plethora of tails. A few ran, not on boots, but furry feet. Bandits were bad, but the sight of these current attackers drained what little hope had remained.

The White Fang took no prisoners.

The huntsmen and huntress piled out of the trucks they were in, engaging the White Fang as they attacked. A typical school trained hunter could handle wave upon wave of Grimm, and all had some training in the gladiatorial fights of their schools. These were people who had spent most of their childhood preparing to fight and earning the right to battle against the forces of Grimm with blood, sweat and tears. Killers made and trained. The White Fang wiped them from the field in a matter of moments, leaving corpses strewn around.

A few drivers took up arms as well, but they fared worse than the huntsmen and huntresses. The White Fang executed the remaining drivers before moving onto gathering the cargo they sought.

Their leader, a short figure in similar white robes, carrying a pistol blade and a sharpened sheath, surveyed the loot. Cat ears poked out the top of her hood, twitching to every sound from the forest.

“Perry, how we looking?” She called out to a mask figure in glasses.

“This is mostly foodstuffs, plus fuel for the trucks. Although we can’t open one of the trucks, it’s heavily reinforced,” Perry said, writing down an inventory as they looked at another manifest stapled to a crate. “My guess is that is the ammo truck.”

Blake, the White Fang leader, nodded. “Would it faster to cut through the side of the truck instead of bypassing the lock?”

“No, those trucks are pretty much solid steel all the way around,” a calm voice said.

All the White Fang in the area spun at the sound, drawing weapons, and pointing them at what looked like a cloud of black smoke. Out of it stepped, to Blake, a goddess.

Her long blonde hair tumbled down her back, almost touching the back of her thigh high black leather boots. Black leather armor with red trim encircled her waist, tucked into a metal studded skirt in similar colors. Broad shoulders were covered with similar red trimmed black leather, the straps crossing over an impressive chest. Her muscular arms were bare, except for matching bracers, weapons to judge from the barrels sticking out of them, and the shells encircling her forearms. A purple bandana wrapped around one of her boots, holding the it up.

“Damn, that’s a good look,” Blake whispered to herself, eying the lady in front of her.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” the blonde lady said. “Although I’m going to have to ask you to remove yourself from our stuff.”

“Your stuff? What makes you think we’ll just give it to you?” Blake stepped forward, looking down her nose at the bandit.

“Cause I’m willing to ask nicely?” She said with a wicked grin.

Blake snorted. “Yeah, that’s not going to work.”

The bandit shrugged and snapped her fingers. The cloud behind her dispersed, revealing a larger group of bandits. Most wore a mix of leather armor, a few with pieces of what looked like Atlesian robot plates strapped on, and a rather impressive amount of weapons, most held together with wire, duct tape, hopes and prayers. Some also held Hunter forged weapons, some obviously stolen, others fit to their owner’s in ways that suggest they had been to an academy.

The only odd ball was a brown and pink haired girl standing at the front, right behind the bandit leader. The fact that she was shorter than Blake stood out as the first thing, the second was her white, pink trimmed jacket that matched her side button boots and did not match the black and red aesthetic of all those around her. She also carried a lacy parasol, but the buttons along the handle suggested it was not all it seemed.

The pink and brown hair girl was also sweating, so Blake assumed it was from trying to cover a band of this size in a blanket of darkness and silence. A Semblance like that had to be taxing.

“How about now?” the bandit leader said. “And I’m not going to ask nicely.”

Blake frowned, and stepped back, the rest of her gang coming up behind her. The bandits had numbers, that was for sure, but every White Fang member carried their own personally forged weapon. The White Fang was also disciplined and trained, and bandits were well known for being not.

“Listen, we’re not here for the food, we just want the ammo.” Blake put her arms down, lowering her weapons. It was the truth, although the food would have been a help. “I’m guessing you’re the Branwen Tribe, so how about we offer the food as payment for hunting on your ground.”

“All of the food? Including the caravan you hit before this one?” The bandit crossed her arms, and leaned back. “Cause the next group to come through here is going to be better armed, and that ammo might be more helpful in making sure my people stay fed.”

Scowling, Blake nodded. She had wanted the first stash for her own gang, but fighting this out would make that pointless. The bandit leader was also being reasonable, surprising Blake. The Branwens were not known for their compassion, and Blake waited for the trap to spring. “Fine, we shall have it dropped off someplace safe for you, and you can pick it up.”

The bandit laughed. “Hah, no, but how about you have some of your people help carry this food to a staging point, and a few of us will come with you to get the rest of it.”

The trade put them both in a bind, each crew with hostages. Good will through force.

“Fine, but we still need to take care of the ammo trailer and-” Blake was cut off by the bandit leader’s hand.

“Nora?” She called over her shoulder.

“Yeah boss?” A voice spoke up from the middle of the pack.

“Open the door to that cargo trailer and you’re coming with me to get food.” A grunt of affirmation came up from the same area. “Scarlett, Vernal, you’re both with me. Everyone else, Neo is in charge, so listen to everything she says.”

The little pink and brown girl in front rolled her eyes and flipped the bandit leader off. She pointed to some of the more burly people in the bandit tribe and they sheathed their weapons, walking to the food cargo.

A light pink haired woman walked towards the ammo trailer, a giant metal hammer over her shoulder. Her gear matched the leader’s, although she had a scaled vest and fingerless gloves instead of the pauldrons and bracers. She smashed the trailer’s door in with a single blow.

“Okay, lead the way, miss White Fang,” the bandit leader said. As the rest of the tribe moved on, two others stayed, an super tall woman with long, blood red hair, clad in a red trimmed black breastplate made from an Atlesian Paladin with what looked like it’s sword across her back, and a smaller, short dirt-colored hair woman in button vest reinforced with strips of metal that showed off buffed arms and a bird tattoo on her shoulder.

“My name is Blake,” Blake said, gesturing for them to move in front of her. “Thanks for the help”

At a nod from their leader, the other two followed some White Fang gang members into the woods. The bandit leader moved to stand next to Blake. “Mine’s Yang,” she said, leaning in close. “And trust me, the pleasure’s been all mine.” She winked before moving into the woods.

Shivers ran down Blake spine at those words, the kind that caused toes to curl. The back was just as nice as the front, what bits were scene through that cascade of hair. Blake wondered how she cared for it, but she knew a few White Fang members who took incredible care of their hair as well. Nothing says Yang couldn’t go into town and buy a few gallons of conditioner.

Blake followed behind them. Nora and the one Blake guessed to be called Scarlett based on her hair each lifted up a pallet of ammo on their own, as did Yang. Vernal walked amongst them holding what looked like pistols inside a half circle of blades. She held one in each hand, watching the members of the White Fang. Her gang ignored them, grabbing pallets for themselves.

“Perry,” Blake said, turning to them. “Take Neon, Velvet, and Yuma with you to the Branwen staging point. We should be back within the hour. Updates every ten minutes?”

They watched as the uninventoried ammo crates and pallets went by before handing off the clipboard to an antlered Fanus. “Right boss, will do.” The other three walked with them to the bandits gathering up the food pallets, Neon and Yuma joining in. Velvet took some pictures of the bandits, a few who posed, a few shooing her away.

The bandits, while not as disciplined as her own gang, had the pallets gathered up and out in just a few minutes, disappearing into the woods. Blake had to admit she was impressed. She assumed they would have descended upon the food like vultures and consumed most of it here.

Her own gang moved through the woods back towards their temporary base. The scouts disappeared into the undergrowth, those not carrying pallets formed a loose circle around those who did. The bandits walked to the left side of the circle, within it, but not surrounded completely by it. 

Blake took up her spot in the rear, keeping an eye out for trouble. They kept finding their way back to the bandit leader, however. The climb was uphill, and the material on her legs clung to them an alluring fashion. The play of her arms as she carried the palette, biceps and triceps flexing and shining with sweat. She wondered what Yang would taste like…

Shaking her head to remove the errant thought, she scanned the area and did not look back at the group of bandits. The forest was quiet, just the sounds of leaves in the wind and birds singing. A few crows watched the group from the tree tops, but this forest seemed full of the black birds. Better them than Nevermores. 

It no time, they made it back to the encampment, tents laid out in neat rows behind a perimeter of collapsible metal spikes. The guards who had been left behind pointed their weapons at the bandits, but those in front waved them down. No need for someone to be shot, and for those bandits to have a reason to attack them.

“If you ladies could, the ammo dump is in the middle of camp, not to far from the kitchens,” Blake said once they all entered the perimeter, pointing towards a black tent.

Yang shook her head. “Nah, we’ll leave them here, and you guys can bring us the food. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t trust any one.” She put down her palette and the others followed suit.

“It might take us a bit to repack it, and we did eat some of it,” Blake said in way of apology.

“That’s fine, we got a bit of time,” Yang said. “Plus it’s a downhill trip from here. Shouldn’t take us as long to get back as it did to get here.”

The rest of the bandits took seats on the ammo palettes, Scarlett drawing her greatsword and a whetstone. Vernal sat with her, sharpening her own weapons. The pink haired one, Nora, laid back over one of the palettes, although her hammer rested very near her hand.

“I’ll get my people on that, and we’ll have you out of here quick,” Blake said, turning to walk away.

“Hate to see you leave, kitty, but I love to watch you go,” the bandit leader whispered, although Blake’s cat ears caught it. The laugh as Blake tripped over nothing let them both know she heard it. Luckily Yang did not see the blush.

“Deery!” Blake yelled to cover up her embarrassment. “Get the food stuff we liberated earlier packed up and into the hands of our temporarily allies.” The deer antlered Fanus nodded and moved to the kitchen tent.

Another round of quiet giggles erupted from the bandits at that.


	2. On Wings of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang doubles back to check on the White Fang, making sure they are leaving

“Boss, I got a bad feeling about all this,” Vernal said.

Yang looked over her shoulder, balancing the palette of food stuff. “Nah, we should be fine.”

Vernal frowned, pointedly looking at the two armed White Fang gang members with them. One cradled a shotgun in his arms, his fox furred feet too quiet on the forest floor. The other one wore a sleeveless robe, showing off fish scaled arms, a column of stone balanced over one shoulder. Yang wanted to say the fish Fanus was female, but their mask covered most of their face and the robes erased any signs of gender from their body. The Grimm mask might have been scary to those who lived in the cities and villages. To Yang, they just seemed a way to dehumanize the Fanus.

She knew the fox Fanus was a man cause he kept hitting on Scarlett and had a deep baritone voice. The other two White Fang gang members carrying crates had not spoken, and again their robes robbed them of being anything but Fanus.

One had a monkey’s tail swishing through the air, while the other had shorter sleeves showing off clawed hands, like a puma. They carried the food stuff with the same ease as Yang and Nora, although their masked faces scanned the woods alongside their comrades and Scarlett and Vernal. Yang focused on the ground in front of her, knowing that her people had her back.

“Those were SDC trucks, both caravans,” Vernal pointed out. “Raven is also not going to be happy you didn’t get the ammo.”

“Leave my mom to me,” Yang snapped back. “I didn’t waste any ammo, and we didn’t suffer loses. Plus nothing hurts from making friends.”

Vernal rolled her eyes. “Kerry Shawcross, Yang, are you really going to endanger the tribe for a bit of Fanus tail?”

“Pssh, what, free food is endangering the tribe?” Yang started walking faster. “And I saw you checking out that Fanus tail too.”

The monkey Fanus turned as Yang said that, receiving a wink from her and a nod towards Vernal. The bandit glared at them both from the back of the group.

“I’m just asking if you know any good places to take a nap around here,” the fox Fanus said to Scarlett. “Or maybe a nice massage, from carrying those heavy boxes before.”

Scarlett twisted in her armor in such a way that it clunked together, heavy plate against chain. “I could give you one around your neck, since you use it so much.” She squeezed her gauntleted fist a few times, metal scraping on metal.

“Ah, huh, hah,” he said. “I’m going to check on my friend, make sure they don’t need any help.” He slung his bladed shotgun over his shoulder and put the monkey Fanus between him and Scarlett.

“I see you’re working on your people skills, Scarlett,” Yang said, keeping pace with the tall woman.

“He did not take the hint I was not interested,” Scarlett replied. “I only threatened him when that did not work.”

“Not everyone understands what it means when you say you’re ace, hun.”

Scarlett shrugged. “They should learn, at least he did not take as a challenge. I understood what he meant when he said he was omni, and if I had not, I would have asked. He never did.”

Shaking her head, Yang giggled. “Okay, true. Did you try mentioning Neo? Maybe mentioning that you have a… person might have slowed him down?”

“Me and Neo are not dating.”

“Wait, really? But you guys have been sharing a tent for like six months now, did you break up?” Yang dropped her voice so not to spread gossip.

“We still share, it is cold out here, and we both have needs. We just aren’t dating,” Scarlett said.

Yang stopped walking. Vernal poked her when she caught up to her. “You okay, boss?”

“Yeah, I just keep forgetting how odd Scarlett can be.”

A single, metal clad finger let Yang know that Scarlett heard her and how she felt about it.

“So, I heard the fox guy talking to the monkey dude,” Vernal whispered, leaning close to Yang. “The White Fang have a large camp about fifty klicks south of Dragonstail. It seems to be the main camp they are based out of. Take them a few days to get back from here.”

“Are you suggesting we hit them as they travel back?”

“Well, I mean, we get both the food, and the ammo. They also seemed to be pretty well equipped. Most of their guns are Atlas tech if they aren’t carrying their own weapons.”

Yang frowned. “Back burner this, and we’ll talk when we get back to the camp.”

Vernal nodded. The rest of the trip back to the staging point of the bandit’s attack went quietly.

The four White Fang gang members sat away from the bandits, although the rabbit eared one kept taking photos of Coco, one of Raven’s other lieutenants. From her smiles and winks back at the camera, she seemed to be enjoying the attention. Yang snorted. Coco wore a fitted black corset, a sweater as red as dark blood, and a black beret. She slid her dark sunglasses down to make sure her winks were visible. Her leather pants matched the beret and corset and, from the focus of the rabbit Fanus, it made her ass look great.

“Coco, get her number and grab your bag, we’re headed out.” Coco jumped, grinning as she slid her sunglasses back up. The rest of the bandits stood, some grabbing crates, some grabbing weapons. Yang handed her palette off to another bandit and directed her own people to start marching.

Perry started the same with their own people. They were all soon in a loose circle, those with more melee oriented weapons on the outer edge, those with more gun styled weapons in the middle. Perry stood in the middle of them all, still unarmed.

The rabbit Fanus ran out of the circle towards Coco, pressing a paper into her hands. The bandit said something that caused the Fanus to roll her eyes and grab Coco’s collar. The kiss she planted on her raised a few cheer from those who saw it, although it drew a few eye rolls from both sides. Well, Yang assumed the head tilt was an eye roll from the masked White Fang members.

Soon both groups moved away, the rear guards tossing glances over their shoulders at each other. Yang stood watching till the White Fang members disappeared into the trees, even their white robes not visible.

Once they were all gone, Yang sprang into the air, the power of her tribe granting her wings to follow the White Fang. 

Their path wound through the forest, Yang losing a few of them in the foliage, although the fish Fanus and the one with the cat tail, Neon did not have their teammate’s ability to blend in with the land. 

When they approached the area of the White Fanus camp, Yang flew on a head and took up a spot in a tree. The camp had be dismantled, bags packed and in place of the tents they held. Every Fanus had a similar pack, bedroll and tent. A few excess bags stood near were the mess tent had been, and a large tent bag laid next to where Blake stood, her own pack across it. A separate commander’s tent? From the looks of it, the ammo had been distributed out among the members to carry, as well as the food. They were scary in how fast and orderly they took down everything. 

Yang admitted to herself she was impressed. Her own tribe could do it faster, but they always left a mess. However, she could catch the White Fang complaining, much in the same fashion as the bandits. No one ever wanted to carry the soup pot or the wood axes. Worthless ingrates exist among all people.

Not long after Yang arrived, the White Fang geared up and moved out. They headed in the direction of Dragonstail. Vernal had good intel. Taking off, she followed them as they hiked. They broke off into the same circle they made before, the main body in the middle, the scouts along the outside.

Yang kept a better eye on the scouts this time, as there was more of them and they tended to check in with each other more. A few seemed to disappear into the undergrowth, and Yang lost track of them. Like the fox footed one…

Hot, sharp pain erupted from her right wing, followed by the echoing bark of a shotgun firing. The world spun as her wing stopped working. Her left wing stretched out, but her right just felt like fire and Yang did not know if it was moving. The ground came up too quickly and that stopped her flight hard.

Right before her vision failed, she saw a group of White Fang members surrounding her. Blake among them. She knelt down, cradling the wounded Yang while yelling at someone off to her right.

The last thing she saw before the blackness took her was that damn fox Fanus looking cowed.


	3. Bird Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake cares for the wounded raven, pretty sure she knows who it is.

Blake carried the wounded bird for almost ten kilometers before it moved again. The white raven cracked open one purple eye before it flexed its wings and tried to fly. Wrapping her arms around the bird, stopped it.

The bird, rightfully so, panicked. The beak and talons clawed at Blake’s white uniform, and when it struck aura, it hurt. It confirmed what Blake thought.

Hugging the bird to her chest and tipping it’s talons away from her, she whispered to the bird. “Stop it, Yang, or else people are going to know something is up.”

The struggle stopped, the bird giving Blake a stunned expression.

“Fucking Vul shot you, sorry about that,” Blake whispered. “I thought you were dead, but when I picked you up, I felt your aura. I also heard the rumors that the tribes in Anima have connections to animals. The Inari tribe, the Anasi tribe, the Branwen tribe. Plus, I’ve seen a white raven like you around before, and I don’t think birds like cats”

The raven let out a weak croak, and Blake swore it blushed. Well, she blushed. Yang swung her head around, gathering her baring as they moved through the woods. Satisfied, she rested her head on Blake’s breasts, eyes closed as if napping.

At their break for lunch, Blake held the bird while conferencing with those in her command structure. They all gave the raven odd looks, but they choose not to say anything. The only people more superstitious than a soldier was a sailor, and ravens, as omens of death, had put the group on edge.

Blake was not about to correct them in thinking that she was caring for the bird out of a sense of trying to appease some kind of karmic deity. Vul offered some of his rations in apologies, Yang playing up the part of offended bird by nipping at his fingers. She ate her fill and let him have the hardtack. A few of the other soldiers made offerings, little sweets they carried in their packs, or some strips of jerky.

Velvet, her long rabbit ears folding over her face, took photos of Yang, who posed for the shots, arching her neck out and spreading her wings.

“They really are smart birds,” Velvet said as she snapped picture after picture. “I had heard that the bandit tribes could control the birds, use them as spys and even attack their enemies.”

The raven tipped forward, overbalanced, eyes wide as it tried to figure out if Velvet knew her secret. Blake shook her head, and Yang went back to posing for the camera.

That surprised the White Fang leader. The bandit trusted her that much already? Or was this some kind of ploy, letting her pretend that she trusted Blake, so that Blake would trust her back and give away secrets?

That felt like it would cause a headache, and Blake dropped the thought. It felt like something that Adam would think, and Blake did not feel that was a good path to follow.

A flash of white out of the corner of her eye startled her, but Blake calmed down she saw Yang land on her shoulder. The white raven rubbed her beak against Blake’s cheek, making a cooing sound.

Blake scratched the top of her head. “Feeling better?”

Yang squawked, but nodded.

“Damn, did I not even hit it?” Vul asked, approaching the pair.

“It wasn’t bleeding when we found it, I guess you just grazed it. Maybe the impact shook it up,” Blake lied a little too easily for her own taste.

“I’m sorry, lil buddy, I thought you were a dove,” Vul said, holding out a finger as if to pet Yang. She snapped at his offering. “I don’t think it likes me.”

“I’d really prefer you not discharging your weapon for no reason other than to defend yourself, Vulous,” Blake said.

“Right, commander. It’s just, been awhile since I had fresh bird, and dove is really good cooked over a fire. I’ll be sure to ask permission next time.” Vul left with a wave, swinging his shotgun blade over his shoulder.

Yang hissed at his retreating back.

“Oh, he’s not that bad, he just likes to push buttons. More likely to think with his stomach than with his brain. I’m sure he is really sorry for shooting you.” Blake laughed at the head tilt Yang gave. For a bird, she could be very expressive.

“If you’re feeling good enough to be that sassy, then I would think you need to rejoin your family.” Blake tapped her head against the bird, making sure she is listening.

Yang let out a pain squawk and sat down on Blake’s shoulder. For an attempt at looking weak and wounded, it failed. Blake scratched the top of the raven’s head.

“Fine, but not for much longer. Don’t want you spreading rumors of where we are camped.”

Yang chirped and leaned against Blake’s neck.

“Careful, commander,” Velvet said. “Else people might start think you’re stark raven mad talking to a bird.”

People laughed at the pun, Yang joining in with a warbly croak.

“Alright people, enough of that. Pack up and let’s head out.”

The company soon had its bags repacked; the water was topped off, and they were moving through the woods again. Yang’s talon held on through Blake’s robes, not hurting her, but the shoulders of it were going to be in need of some stitching later.

Traveling over unfamiliar grounds, with almost no trails, the White Fang barely made it another fifteen kilometers before having to stop for the night. The area was cleared, and the company soon had tents up in orderly rows. In the middle of it, Blake had her own tent set up, larger than the rest. Another meeting with those under her direct command. It always felt like she was having meeting after meeting with these people.

Velvet, Perry and their most recent scout leader, Ilia, all had things under control. Ilia was a chameleon fanus, able to change the color of her skin and hair. Her normally dark brown hair seemed familiar to Blake, but she couldn’t place it. She had come highly recommended from Adam, and she proved to be good at her job. Her being cute helped, but Blake reminded herself about fraternization with subordinates.

Yang had disappeared during the meeting, which was concerning. On the one hand, she couldn’t eavesdrop on the conversation, but she could be scouting out the camp. Not that it mattered. The White Fang had copied the Atlas style of set up, walls, infantry, specialized units inside the ring of infantry, supplies inside them and the commander at the middle, with wide rows that allowed patrols. Her company was barely at strength, just made for scouting and raiding, but who knew what devious plans the bandit leader could be plotting.

“SOUP!” A loud squawk announced the cook at the door to the tent. The fish scaled fanus, Wendi, carried bowls for everyone, and on her arm, Yang.

“No fresh fowl for dinner, Wendi?” Velvet joked, taking her bowl. Yang squawked at her, flying over to Blake and hiding on her shoulder.

“Sorry, ma’am, just fish jerky soup. And whatever this one tossed in when I wasn’t looking.” She pointed at the raven. “Someone was critical of my cooking skills, and took matters into her own hands.”

Blake stared at the soup. “You sure it’s safe?”

Wendi shrugged. “If not, I’m sure the bird would be sick by now. Took half a bowl of her own. Also, we’re out of garlic, somebody-” Wendi pointed looked at the bird- “dumped all of it we had into the soup.”

“Wow, this is really good,” Perry said, sipping at their bowl. “Maybe we should let the bird cook from now on.”

Yang squawked, and bowed at Perry. 

“You just think everything taste better with garlic, Perry,” Velvet said. “No one has forgiven you for the ice cream.”

“What’s wrong with garlic ice cream?” Ilia asked, her bowl almost empty.

“Dear Oum, not another one.” Velvet covered her face with her palm.

The whole group laughed, and started to walk out of the tent. Ilia hesited when she was the last one, but left without a word. Blake frowned at her retreating back.

“I might have gone a little much on the garlic,” Yang said.

Blake spun around, drawing her weapons and pointed it at the bandit leader. 

Yang looked over her bowl nonplussed. “You want some?” She held out the spoon.

Stalking across the tent, Blake took the bowl and the spoon from Yang. “What are you doing?”

“Enjoying the food I made.” Yang kicked her feet up onto the table. “Really, you should try it.”

“What if someone see you?” Blake put the bowl on the table, turning to tie the tent opening closed. She turned back around to see the white raven holding the spoon.

“Well, okay, I guess that would work…” She took the spoon and sat in the seat. The soup was really good, much better than what Wendi can normally cook up.

Yang winged over and sat in Blake’s lap. Reaching down to stroke the bird, Blake nearly toppled over when the bird became a person, her fingers against Yang’s rock hard abs. A strong arm encircled Blake’s shoulders, keeping them both in the chair.

Blake froze, overloaded. First, the woman in her lap was very hot, as in Blake could feel her warmth though the contact she made with her. Second, this woman was hawt, and it had been, well it had been a while. Third, Blake realized how touched starved she had been. The last time she had received a hug from someone who was not her mother had been about as long as it had been since she’d been laid. The feeling of fingers touching her ears felt really good, and Blake closed her eyes for a second, enjoying it. Before she remembered that the person touching her was a bandit

She pushed Yang off her lap. “What are you doing?”

Yang stood up, dusting off her pants. “Well, I was trying to flirt with you, but I guess I misread that…”

Blake blinked. “What? Is this some kind of evil bandit plot? Seduce me for all my secrets?”

“Huh? No, I just thought you were cute, and then you saved me,” Yang said. “I mean, I would have kept flirting with you without that, but I really do want to thank you for that. So, uh, thanks.”

Eyes narrowed, Blake ran a hand through her hair, over the soft fur of her ears. She wanted to trust this woman, but she was a bandit, a criminal. Not that Blake could throw stones at that. She had been the one to help steal the food and ammo today. For a cause, but really, to survive. 

She shook her head, clearing it. “You, you’re welcome. I just am not use to people being so forward.”

“Ah, right. My bad there.” Yang rubbed the back of her head. “Bandits, growing up outside the kingdoms, we just tend to say what comes to mind.”

“I grew up outside the kingdoms too, and I’m not that forward,” Blake said. “Almost no one I know here is.”

Yang lifted an eyebrow at that. “Suuure. Anyway, I think I’ll be going than.” She turned towards the door, but Blake grabbed her arm.

“You’re just going to walk out of here?”

“No, I’m going to turn into a bird and fly out of here,” Yang said. “Don’t let the hair color fool you, I’m not that dumb.”

Blake watched her leave, turning into a bird and walking out the door. She hesitated for a second at the door, as if waiting to see if Blake would call out to her. When Blake just watched, she spread her wings and launched into the air.

Sitting back down at the table, Blake ate the soup and regretted not saying anything.  
The next day, the company of White Fang moved through the woods. A few Grimm stalked the group, but they were easily handled. Soon, the hills that surrounded the main camp came into view.

Ilia approached Blake as they neared the hills. “Commander, there is something you might want to know.”

“Yes, what is it?” Blake asked.

“We haven’t found any pickets, or any other patrols. Vul found what he thinks are signs of a fight, but he’s not really sure. No casings, no blood.” As Ilia spoke, she kept her back ramrod straight, projecting a calm that was not coming through her report. “What should we do?”

“Has anyone been back to the camp?”

“I sent a few ahead, but they have not returned yet,” Ilia said. “They should be back soon, however.”

“COMMANDER!” Vul sprinted through the marching company. “Commander! You have to see this!” He pointed over his shoulder.

“Sergeant Vul, where is the rest of your patrol?” Ilia asked.

“Back on the hill, quickly, both of you need to come with me.” He turned around and started running. Ilia yelled out to him, but Blake silenced her with a hand on her shoulder and ran after him. Soon the whole company was following.

Cresting the hill, Blake looked down on the hidden White Fang compound. Fire consumed the tents, bodies in white tabards strewn about, splashes of blood coloring the tents and their gear. Here and there, other bodies, people dressed in black and red, armor and weapons designed in the haphazard bandit fashion.

A large explosion rocked the night, and more of the camp caught fire. Around her, the division she had taken to rob the SDC trucks watched open mouth and wide eyed. Some ran down the hill, heading for the nearby river or towards the fire brigades forming.

They missed the worst part. They missed seeing the Atlas air corp fly through the smoke and start dropping their troops onto the wounded White Fang army. Fights broke out, White Fang dropping fire fighting equipment and picking up their weapons. The robot troops fell, but more and more airships filled the sky, overwhelming the Fanus.

Blake started to walk backwards, back into the woods. “Everyone, we need to retreat.” Her voice quiet, barely hiding the fear. “Guys, we need to run.”

Those near her turned to stare. “Why? We can beat them,” Vul said, stepping forward. “They would never see us coming and we could smash them against the anvil of our own camp.”

“No, no we can’t. We’re a raiding party, and we have no way of knowing who down there is still alive. We go down there, we could die.”

“Are you saying we should run?” Vul spit out the words, but it felt like a show. Posturing to save face. Oum help her, Blake did not want to have this kind of pissing contest now.

“I’m saying, we shouldn’t get into a fight we can’t win. You, get your best scouts, watch them, see which way they head. Follow if you can. Meet us back at last night’s camp.”

Vul nodded and pointed at a handful of other Fanus. They went into the fiery night.

“Alright, everyone else, we’re heading back. Keep your eyes peeled, and no lights till we’re back at the camp. Understood?” Blake scanned the crowd as they all nodded.

Velvet placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder to stop her, offering up her camera. It showed a picture of one of the bandits they had met before, a lanky man with brown hair and the mismatched black and red armor of the Branwen tribe. This had been their attack.

“How?” Blake said, whispering to Velvet. “We marched right here, we had scouts up and we were hidden. They would have had to have left right as we did, and march faster.”

Velvet shrugged. “I don’t know, but one of the ladies I talked to-” Blake glared at Velvet till she blushed “-said they have mapped out this whole area and know a lot of shortcuts. They might have access to vehicles we don’t know about. Moved faster than we did on foot and be less tired.”

That drew a frown from Blake. “Well, no point in worrying about it now, but we should not trust these bandits.” Velvet blushed again, but Blake ignored it, her own feelings towards a certain blonde bandit warring inside her.

“Come on, we have a long hike ahead of us.”

They all moved through the dark night, lit only by the broken moons and stars. As dawn peeked over the horizon, they made it back to the clearing.

In the middle of it, a fire burned, a large pot on it as a familiar blonde figure stirred it.

“Care to join me for breakfast?” Yang said with a forced smile. “So I can explain everything?” She finished speaking into a wall of guns and sharp pointy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fixes some of the confusion with Aura, although I do need to come up with my own, more concrete head canon on it so I don't make that mistake again.
> 
> As for the shapeshifting, well, that might come up later, but I'm sticking with the "It's a bandit" thing. Also, if anyone has ever played Werewolf the Apocalypse and Fera Changing Breeds, you can pretty much figure it out.
> 
> Except we are never meeting the Anasai, because spiders scare me, and I've already written a few stories with spiders in them this year and I'm done.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and I'm going to try to stick to this once a week story.


	4. Making friends with soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang returns to the previous camp site of the White Fang, offering an olive branch to the White Fang raiders

Yang shrugged at the all the weapons pointed at her, and lifted the ladle out of the stew, sipping it. “Hmm, more salt?” She grabbed some from the small table next to her, sprinkling it across the top and stirring. Another taste. “Hmm, not bad, maybe a few more onions next time.” The gang of White Fang had not moved, waiting.

She pulled the pot a bit off the fire, letting it sit close enough so that it would stay warm without boiling. “Might be hard to eat with your hands full of weapons.”

“We are not going to be disarmed among liars and scoundrels,” Blake said. The stew smelt good, and the forced march back through the night had been hungry work.

Yang sighed. “In my defense, I am a scoundrel, but I’m no liar. I… didn’t know what had happened.”

Flying back to the bandit camp, Yang returned to a nearly empty camp just after sunset. A handful to guard the place while the rest were gone, those too sick or injured to fight, and a few of the crew from Yang’s attempt to rob the SDC caravan. Talking to those left behind, Yang had learned that her mother, Raven, had led an assault on the main White Fang camp. Something about grabbing some kind of Atlas weapon.

The part that had driven Yang to return to the this spot had been the last piece of news Neo had received from a contact near the border. Commander Winter and her team were in the area, hunting for the people who had stolen said weapon.

Nora, Neo, Scarlett, and Coco had remained behind, waiting for Yang’s return. Yang had them grab the biggest pot they had, and food for a stew. Grabbing her spice kit, Yang had them all hop onto one of the ATVs they had liberated from the SDC a month back. They sped through the woods, back to the campsite.

Setting up the stew, Yang and her crew spent the night waiting. Just before dawn, when Neo had spotted the White Fang, Yang made them all hide near the ATV. Neo’s semblance covered them, rendering them nearly invisible. Now they all waited while Yang tried to calm the White Fang down.

“I’m just suppose to believe that? Your actions speak louder than your words,” Blake said, keeping her weapon pointed at Yang. “We saw people in your colors, and I doubt that your camp was that close to our own. We would have found you if it had been.”

Yang doubted the White Fang would have found them, this was their forest, this was their home turf. “Those weren’t my actions, those were our leader’s. I just wanted the food, and maybe a bit of ammo.” She rubbed her bare wrists, drawing attention to how she herself was unarmed.. Her crew watched from their hiding place, and Yang felt the weight of her weapons in the pouch on her thigh, so she was not helpless. Just naked without her weapons.

“How am I to believe that?” Blake demanded.

“Commander,” the fox footed Fanus spoke up. “We could detain her and maybe use her as a bargaining chip with the local bandits.”

Blake frowned, but Yang spoke first. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m offering food and help, kidnapping me would be a bad idea.”

The fox footed Fanus snorted. “And what’s too stop us?”

The distinct sound of a large sword being drawn drew the White Fang’s attention away from Yang. Scarlett’s sword made a heavy thump as it impacted the ground. Behind her, Coco had her gatling gun out, pointed up and away, the golden metal shining in the morning sun. Nora held her hammer in its grenade launcher form, angled away as well. Armed and ready for trouble. Yang smirked at them before turning to smile at Blake.

Behind Blake, the Faunus with the rabbit ears jumped up and down and waved at the crew behind Yang. “Coco! That weapon looks awesome!”

There was a cough. “Thanks, Velvet… I uh, thank you?”

That seemed to break the tension. The White Fang shrinked, tired from their night long retreat, weapons lowering. They had little fight in them, and they all seemed to eye the pot.

Yang cocked an eyebrow at Blake. She sighed and moped her face with a hand. “Do you have anyone else hiding in the woods?”

“Neo, could you show yourself?” Yang said, peering around. Something tugged on her sleeve, and Yang looked down to find Neo there. Her pink and white outfit neat and clean, unlike the rest of Yang’s crew, their black and red outfits splashed with brown and a bit of green. “I swear, I’m going to put a bell on you one day.”

Neo grinned before serving herself some stew. She ate it while watching the White Fang. Yang doubted it was as good as Neo was making it out to be.

“Boss, I feel like the short one is taunting us,” a fox footed Fanus said. “Also, that soup smells really good. I can smell the venison from here.” There was a hrmph from the group. “Sorry Deery, but deer is delicious.”

Blake rubbed her face again. “Fine, we’ll eat. Don’t set up camp, I don’t think we’re safe here.”

Yang waved an all clear, and the sounds of Coco’s gun folding up told her they had listened.

The fish scaled cook from last night moved up next to Yang, and started serving her people. Yang tried to help, but the White Fang never let her ladle soup into their bowls. She stepped back, standing beside her crew as the White Fang ate.

Velvet received her bowl, and started walking in their direction when she noticed that the White Fang had not sat anywhere near the bandit crew. Her steps slowed for a second. Straightening her back, she sped back up and stood next to Coco.

“This is really good, thank you,” Velvet said. “You want some?” She held up a spoonful to Coco.

“Uh, sure?” Coco reached out to take the spoon, but Velvet pushed it into her mouth before Coco could grab it. Velvet giggled, and took another spoonful for herself.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “Save me from the romantics.” Neo leaned against her, nodding, before passing her bowl up to Scarlett. “Thanks.”

“Hey, Yang, do you want me to use soup to flirt with you to?” Nora said, pointing towards the pot.

“I’m good, Nora, but thanks.” Yang folded her arms, frowning. 

Nora skipped over and served up her own bowl. She sprawled in the grass next to the pot, eating her own soup. She tried to talk to those around her, but the White Fang ignored her.

Yang peered at the uniforms of the White Fang. The mask most of the White Fang wore only covered their eyes and upper face, disguising them, and Yang assumed offering minimal protection. They were metal gray with splashes of red across them, like those of the Grimm. A few others wore mask that covered their whole faces, pushed up or removed to facilitate eating. The pattern of who wore mask that covered their whole face versus those who only wore half mask was not easy to pick out.

Velvet wore a simple mask, just covering her eyes, not too dissimilar to Blake’s. The fox footed Fanus who shot her wore one with a snout. A small girl who’s outfit showed off bare toned arms and legs wore a mask with horns, the mask itself more triangular in shape. What Yang thought of as rank markers on their robes did not match the mask. Blake, Velvet, and the small girl seemed to be high ranking, but the fox had just a single chevron.

It seemed some just wore the standard issue half mask, like Blake’s and Velvet’s, while others wore mask styled into a more Grimm influenced version of their animal faces. Monkeys with fanged mouths, twisted antlers and horns, beowulf and goliath mask fit to Fanus size. If Yang had not spent her life living outside the kingdoms, fighting Grimm, the mask might be scary. To her, they made the Fanus less like people. 

She had killed a few humans, a few Fanus, but she never liked it. Grimm were soulless creatures that needed a good fist to the face and to be wiped off the planet. Her bandit tribe had no Fanus, but Yang knew nothing about them made them that much different than her. Well, aside from the added bits, but they seemed just as human as her. Choosing to be dress like them, it bothered Yang.

“Yang?” Blake said, startling her out of her contemplation.

“Hmm?” Yang turned, arms dropping from her chest.

“Could we talk? Away from everyone?” Blake motioned towards the trees with her soup bowl.

“Oh, going to take me into the dark woods alone?” Yang purred.

“This is important,” Blake said. “Could you not flirt for like five minutes?”

Yang blew out a breath. “Fine, but only if you take off the mask.”

She reached a hand into her hood and undid the clasp in the back. Folding up the straps, Blake tucked it into a pocket. Her golden eyes blinked a bit in the sun, fatigue painting bags under them. “No flirting?”

“Well, now that I can see how truly beautiful you are, I’m going to be hard pressed not to,” Yang said.

“I’ll put it back on,” Blake threatened, but a blush crept over her tanned cheeks. “Shall we?”

They both walked out of earshot of the the gang and crew, walking side by side. Catching glances of her out of the corner of her eye, Yang took the simple pleasure of watching those hips sway side to side.

“Is everything alright?” Blake asked, drawing Yang’s attention away.

“Hmm?” Yang said, her focus shattered. Too little sleep, and too much panic over the last day. She needed coffee, or else she was going to start drooling all over this beautiful lady.

“You keep staring at me from the corner of your eye.” Blake turned to face Yang, holding up her bowl and eating a bit.

“Distracted, I didn’t sleep much last night,” Yang said, rubbing her face. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I first want to thank you for helping us,” Blake said. “This was a kind gesture, although I don’t know how it measures to the loss of all my comrades.” Her formal tone made Yang want to smile. She sounded so serious, but it came across as someone playing at military. The woman was almost a head shorter than Yang, and they had to be of the same age. She kept her face serious, afraid that if she smiled, she would offend Blake.

“You’re welcome,” Yang said. “I know it won’t make up for the attack, but I wanted you to know that I really had nothing to do with it. We just wanted the foodstuffs and the ammo. I have no idea what possessed my mother to attack your camp.”

Blake slurped down stew before responding, gathering her thoughts. “I might have an idea on that, actually. We came out here for a reason.”

“Oh? Care to explain?” Yang rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“You know how Atlas has some of the most advanced weapons and tech on the planet? Not all of it is developed in Atlas, they sponsor laboratories and factories around the world.” Blake pronounced laboratories with five syllables. Yang found that cute. “One of those laboratories in Haven produced something… interesting. We were unsure what it was, but it had those in charge of Atlas scrambling.”

Yang nodded. “We’ve noticed more Atlas military in the area. We hit up a few of their caravans, like the one you did, but we also noticed a lot more firepower in those groups.”

“Yes, and I’m sure things are going to get much more intense. The division I was attached to was closest, and we were to attack and raid the compound with the weapon in it. Which we did three days ago. My company was to acquire assets to assist us in moving the weapon to one of our secure strongholds and are you okay?” Blake asked as Yang covered her mouth.

“I said I wouldn’t flirt, but you sound so cute with all the military talk,” Yang said, dropping the hand but not the smile. “I’m sorry, that was rude, please go on.” Straightening her back, Yang pulled her hands down to her side.

“We did not expect to have the local brigandry to attack us, and well,” Blake hesitated, “Atlas sent in Commander Winter and her air corps. I don’t know who has the weapon, and I don’t know what I should do.”

“Couldn't you go to your stronghold?” Yang suggested.

“We don’t have the supplies for that. Someone robbed us on of all our food.” There was a sparkle in her eye as she teased Yang.

“Are you asking for it back?” Yang leaned against a tree, crossing her arms.

“Please?” Blake asked, batting her eyes.

“I might be able to do something for you folks. Think your crew could hold it together if they entered a bandit camp?”

“They are well disciplined, and aside from a few smart asses, they are good people.” Blake finished off her stew. Yang felt a pang at that. She had not even offered to share.

“Come back with me and my crew, and we’ll see if we can’t offer up some kind of deal or trade. My mother can be reasoned with.” Yang held out a hand. “What do you say?”

Blake took Yang’s hand. “Just no ‘taking home some strays’ jokes. That’s kinda racist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. As someone pointed out to me, the Scarlett in this story is not the same Scarlett from the show, she's a creation of my own design. I just kinda forgot Scarlet was a character in RWBY already. I promise to not put them into the same scenes. (And if I had SSSN minus Sun to the story, they're going to pirates, because I like pirates, and what else would a Bandit AU need? Actually, more stories need pirates).
> 
> I also want to thank my hapless roommate who I peppered for animal ideas as I wrote. Sorry Wendy for making you a cook in the Fanus army...


	5. Let Them Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake enters the bandit camp looking for help, but Raven is not one to offer handouts. Offering up a challenge, Blake and Yang fist fight for the White Fang access to food

“Welcome to my home away from home!” Yang said, pushing open the gates and leading in Blake’s division.

They had traveled through most of the day to arrive here, the troops exhausted. Running all night, after a day’s long march, on top of the emotional damage of watching their camp attacked. They all were more interested in sleeping than they were in walking into the wooden palisade. Around them, tents, and wooden structures laid in a haphazard fashion. Off to one side, sat an open air kitchen. Near the far side of the camp, a large, black and red tent stood, more extravagant than anything else in the camp. 

They all walked in unarmed, their weapons left with Coco, Velvet, Nora, and Vul about a mile out of camp. It was the best compromise they could come up with. Yang claimed that her mother would not allow armed people in her camp, but Blake did not want her people powerless. Still, it was either compromise or come to a standstill. Yang’s bare wrists were part of that compromise, although Scarlett and Neo walked armed.

“We don’t have any other homes,” Scarlett said, “and it’s more of a camp.” Neo nudged her, rolling her eyes.

In the middle of the camp, next to the large fire pit, a metal container stood. Atop it, a woman in red robes and a white mask stood. The mask covered her face, painted eyes above and below the eye slots making it hard to maintain eye contact. The sharp reds against a luminous white mask made the bandit leader menacing. There would be no mercy from this one.

“Hi Mom!” Yang waved, jumping onto the container next to her. Yang stood at height with her mother in her greaves, but the older woman had taller heels. Someone was jealous about their child being taller than them.

“Yang, I see you brought us prisoners.” The deep voice echoed up from the mask, surveying the White Fang.

“Well, more like refugees, they lost their home to a bandit attack.” Yang forced out a laugh, her mother not joining in. A few of the others found it funny. “Figure we can give them food and send them on their way.”

Yang’s mother shook her head. “We don’t take in strays, Yang, and we do not help those who are too weak to help themselves.”

“Mo-om, don’t call them that, if they weren’t Fanus, would-”

“I would still not give them our supplies, you know the rules we follow. They want something, they have to be stronger.” The woman turned away.

Blake stood straight. “So, if I prove I’m stronger, I’ll get supplies?”

The white mask focused on Blake, failing to intimate the White Fang leader. Blake had to care for her people, and a woman like this would not stand in her way.

“You are unarmed, into my camp, I doubt you can take us all,” Yang’s mother said.

“What about a duel?” Blake balled her fists at her side.

“Commander…” Ilia said, reaching a hand up to stop Blake. She shrugged it off, stepping forward.

“This is the wilderness, duels are for civilization. Fights do not have rules. You want rules, go back to your cities.” Yang’s mother crossed her arms, dismissive of the Fanus and her troops.

“What about a fight with what I have with me, as I stand now, versus your champion? I surrendered to your daughter because she offered me succor, and now you are saying I need to earn it. Let me earn it,” Blake said. “Or are you too afraid of a stray?”

Yang’s mother paused for a second, sizing up Blake. “Fine, little cat, you want a fight-”

“I will fight for our tribe!” Yang said, lifting a bare arm into the air. Scarlett let out a loud whoop, a few others followed. Neo waved her umbrella in the air.

The bandit leader sighed. “Fine, go grab your weapons and we shall end this farce.”

“Actually, if she’s fighting with what she has, I think it’s only fair that I fight with what I have on me.” Yang patted her pouches and pulled out the belts of ammo she used, but not the bracers she had left in Nora’s care. “Guess I have to go in without a weapon.”

The silence between the two stretched on for a long moment. “So it will be,” Yang’s mother said, patting her daughter’ shoulder. “Fight well, for the tribe has no use for weaklings.” The threat hung in the air between them, but Yang smirked it away.

“I don’t plan on losing.” Yang said, jumping off the container, striding at Blake. The bandits formed a half circle, the metal container at the top. The White Fang spread out around Blake, forming the other half of a circle. 

Scarlett and Neo stood at the points where both groups met. Neo leaned on her umbrella, taking bets from both sides, fingers flashing odds. The White Fang bet on Blake, even with the poor odds given by the small bandit. The bandits bet in favor of Yang, although a few bandits placed bets on Blake. She was not sure how to take that, even if she saw Wendi bet against her.

“You know, I’m not going to go easy on you,” Yang said, popping off her breast plate and tossing it at Scarlett. She removed the armor from her greaves, leaving the leather boots behind. She flexed her arms, and Blake watched the play of those muscles under the sun. 

“I would expect nothing less,” Blake said, pulling off her mask and robes. She tossed them at Ilia. Ilia watched both women strip like it was the best day of her life. 

She removed her belt, tossing it at Perry. Yang copied her, pulling off her skirt, revealing a set of short black shorts under it. Ilia let out another gasp at seeing Yang’s thighs. Blake thanked Oum Ilia had done it, else she would have been the one to do it.

Blake unzipped the front of her catsuit, pulling it down and tying it off at her waist. All she wore under it was a purple sports bra, although after this long without changing it, it had taken on a musky odor. First thing after this fight, she was taking a bath..

Yang eyed Blake before pulling off the shirt she wore under her armor. Her red sport bra barely contained her breasts, and Blake wondered if they were as soft as they looked. A muffled whimper behind her drew Blake’s attention back to Ilia. The damn girl looked how Blake felt.

A girl yelled out from the bandit crowd. “Is this a fight or a strip show?!”

“Why not both?” a brown hair girl with a raven tattoo responded. The bandits all laughed, and a smattering of White Fang joined in.

“If you two are ready?” Yang’s mother said, her voice cutting through the laughter, “than FIGHT!”

Yang raised her hands into a classic boxer’s stance, approaching Blake on the balls of her feet. Blake slid one foot back, right side of her body forward, hands low and flexed into claws.

The crowd let out a loud cheer, the bandits louder than the Fanus. They seemed to be drumming with their hands and feet. Stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap. After a few moments, the White Fang joined them, the tune very catchy.

The taller bandit threw a few jabs at Blake. She knocked them aside, but they had no power behind them. Testing her defenses. Blake responded in kind, hands raking against Yang’s forearms. A few kicks thrown at Yang’s legs, but she blocked them without a problem.

“Hmm, I didn’t think White Fang actually knew how to brawl,” Yang said, tossing out a lazy fist.

“Some of us are born with claws and fangs.” Blake pushed the attack away. “And we are not always able to have our weapons on hand.”

“Oh, does that mean you’re going to bite me?” Yang’s next blow had more speed. Blake twisted away.

“If you present the chance.” Blake swept at Yang’s foot, but the bandit stepped back. “Also, do all bandits talk this much while fighting?”

“Oh, no, it’s for distraction.” Yang stepped forward, twisted her hips, and landed a haymaker in Blake’s gut. 

Her aura flashed, and she stumbled back. Dodging the blow to her head, Blake went for a knee shot. Yang took it on her thigh, twisting into a kick that stumbled Blake back.

“Come on, that the best you got?” Yang taunted, slapping her chest. That ended up being a bit distracting, but Blake kicked off from the ground.

Yang lifted her arms to block the blow. The shadow clone of Blake bursted against Yang’s defense, Blake herself landing a blow on Yang’s side. She punched her way up, landing hit after rapid, the last blow catching Yang across the jaw. Blood spewed over the dirt.

The bandit turned back to stare at Blake, blood stained lips bared in a grin as her eyes glowed red. “Oh good, a real fight.”

Blake dodged as the haymaker obliterated another shadow clone. She kicked and punched, landing most of her blows. That was not the good thing she wanted it to be, each blow made Yang laugh, and her blonde hair started to glow. Things were starting to heat up.

Yang’s blows caught the air on fire, her fist fast, her legs strong. Blake tried catching one on the outside of her arm. The force of it threw her through the air. She regained her feet to avoid the follow up stomp. She came up under Yang’s guard and landed a blow square in her solar plexus.

The blow made Yang grunt, and she wrapped her arms around Blake. Rather than out of breath, Yang felt stronger. Every blow Blake landed on Yang, she seemed to hit back twice as hard. 

What made her think she could take the bandit? Because she was Blake Belladonna, and some blonde goddess was not going to be the end of her. She bent her head back, and slammed her head forward. The bandit ducked into the blow, and Blake smashed her head against the hard part of Yang’s skull. A wave of dizziness swept through her.

Blake flailed around in the grapple, but she had lost her footing. Her kicks lacked power. She tried clawing and punching, but Yang’s grasp pinned her arms. She beat her hands on those washboard abs. Yang squeezed tighter, locking Blake’s arms against her side.

“Just yield, we can come up with something else,” Yang whispered into her ear. Blake growled, and bit down on the exposed skin of Yang’s neck, where it met her shoulder. Aura flashed in her mouth, tasting of fire and strawberries. She couldn’t penetrate it, but she heard Yang groan. 

“Stop that,” Yang said, her voice husky.

“Make me,” Blake responded, biting down again. 

She was going to lose, but she would go down fighting. That second bite, Yang had loosened her grip. Was she hurting the bandit?

Blake tilted her head back, trying to assess the damage. Yang’s neck had minor bruising, nothing that would last till morning. The most damning thing was Yang’s face, flushed red. The bandit’s mouth opened, panting as she tried to control her breathing. Blake bit down again on Yang’s neck, harder this time. 

The bandit let out a moan, and the crowd went silent. Blake felt the ground under her boots again, and pushed forward. She landed on top of Yang, the impact breaking her grip. Crawling up, she wrapped her legs around Yang’s head.

Yang thrashed under her, but Blake locked her ankles. The bandit punched at Blake's thighs. The angle robbed them of power, Blake keeping her hold.

“Yield!” Blake yelled, squeezing tighter.

“Will you stop if i do?” Yang asked.

“Yes!”

“Well, that isn’t what I want you to do.”

Blake sighed, and squeezed harder. Yang’s face flushed, lips turning blue. Red eyes alight with pleasure, right before they rolled up into her head and she blacked out.

From the bandit side of the circle, a voice cried out. “Oum damn it, that was my life savings!”


	6. Cooling off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing her fight, Yang is forced to cool off by her crew. They, however, had other reasons for tossing her into the pool.

“I think we might want to wake her up.”

The whisper of silk on silk, moving swifty against each other.

“No, Neo, that’s a horrible idea.”

Silk rubbing against silk again, just on the edge of hearing.

“Well, you’re right. But I’m not going to be the one to do it… Hey, Nora, come in here!”

Cold water splashed on Yang’s face, and she woke up swinging. “I’m going to murder you all!”

The flap to her tent swung as two people bolted out of it, long red hair and a spotless white jacket marking those two. 

Nora stood out of reach of Yang, a metal bucket in her hand. “Wakie wakie! We wanted to make sure you didn’t have a concussion!”

Yang flashed red eyes at Nora. “So you threw water on me?” She spoke through gritted teeth.

“It was Neo’s idea,” Nora said, pointing behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she realized no one stood behind her. “Oh…”

Yang dripped water as she stared at Nora. “What have I told you about listening to those two?”

“That I shouldn’t?” Nora offered.

“Right.” Yang sighed. “But thanks for looking out for me. Have you seen my mother?”

Nora nodded. “She is trying to open the container they found with the White Fang. She also gave the White Fang food.”

“Well, I would hope so, Blake beat me.” Yang stood up, grabbing for a towel to start drying her hair.

“Well, she gave them all of your food, the stuff you had stored for our trip outside the tribe,” Nora continued. “And she’s been saying something about kicking out those of the tribe who cannot contribute to a fight. She was really mad about you losing that fight. Like super mad. Maybe you shouldn’t-”

Yang did not hear the rest of what Nora had to say, stomping out of her tent. Turning the corner, she ran into Scarlett, Neo, and Coco. She pointed a finger at the first two. “You two, watch yourselves. After I finish talking to my mother.” Blowing past them, she missed the look the three shared.

Six hands grabbed her, and Yang found herself dragged backwards.

“Nope,” Coco said. “You both need to cool off, and maybe not fight in front of the enemy. How about a nice relaxing bath?”

Yang fought against them. Scarlett and Coco more than matched her strength.

Scarlett looped her arms under Yang’s shoulders and Coco grabbed her legs. Neo sat on Yang’s stomach and kept tickling till Yang’s laugh turned breathless. “You are going to be the first to die, short stuff,” Yang roared.

They all managed to leave the compound without incident, Yang’s threat ruined by her laughing. The river were the tribe bathed was not too far, luckily.

The first spot they came across held two people. The small woman Yang thought she might be the scout leader sat chest deep in the water. Behind her, a more muscular woman soaped up her hair and back. She had a shock of brown hair, slicked down her back from the water. Behind her, a tiger-striped tail trailed in the water. When the White Fang spotted the bandits, the scout leader ducked into the water, covering herself, her whole body turning red. Her partner stood, eying the group.

“We were told this place was safe for us to use.” The tail swooshed through the water, flicks of water splashing up.

“You are, we just need to get this one to cool off,” Coco said, even as Yang twisted in their grasp. “You two don’t have too much fun!” The tiger Fanus turned the same color as the girl in the water as the bandits walked off.

The next spot, a dammed up part of the river that created a shallow pool, looked empty. Neo leaped off Yang. Scarlett grabbed Yang’s arms, and her and Coco started swinging her.

“No, no no no nononononono,” Yang yelled as they heaved her into the water. She came sputtering up, eyes red, hair flaming.

Neo pegged her right between the eyes with her toiletry kit.

“Toss us your clothes,” Coco said, holding out a hand.

“Why should I?” Yang crossed her arms, ignoring the floating kit in front of her.

Scarlett pulled out a pale blue dust crystal. Yang’s eyes widen, fading to their purple color as she peeled off the wet clothes. Nothing was worse than a frost rimmed bath.

“I swear, no one else in the tribe would pull this shit with me,” Yang said, throwing her clothes at her crew. Neo snatched them out of the air.

“Which is why we did it and no one else,” Coco said with a grin. “We’ll give you some privacy, but don’t go back to camp without us?”

Yang sunk into the water, nodding. “Thanks guys.”

“What are friends for?” Coco and the rest waved, leaving Yang alone.

“Could have left my clothes for me at least,” Yang said into the water, realizing at once that Neo had not left them behind.

Around the far edge of the pool, a row of bushes and trees grew over the pool. Pulling her kit closer, Yang spotted movement among those bushes. She tensed, pulling out her bottle of shampoo.

“Hey, who’s there?!” She yelled, hefting the bottle.

A set of black cat ears appeared out of the bush first, followed by a set of yellow eyes. Blake, the White Fang leader, blushed behind the foliage. “Hello again.”

Yang blinked, dropping the bottle. “Oh, hi. Fancy seeing you here.”

“I prefer to take my baths alone. I found most of the other places along this river are full of people, I took this one.” She started moving towards the shore.

“No, I’ll leave, it was just my friends being silly. I’m sure they’ll understand if I explain it to them,” Yang said, moving to make it to the shore in front of Blake.

“This is your place, I shouldn’t kick you out of it-”

“No, I insist-”

“Please, it is okay-”

They both stop when Neo lets out a polite cough. Looking up, she’s holding Blake’s clothes, folded, the mask on top.

“You two will get your clothes back when your clean,” Neo signed, then she was gone.

Blake blinked. “What just happened?”

Covering her face with her palm, Yang muttered into her hands. “Never have friends.”

“Yang, your subordinate just took my clothes. And what was that thing she just did with her hands?” Blake dunked herself into the water, her chin resting on top of it.

“Neo doesn’t talk, but we all know sign. And she took your clothes for the same reason she took mine,” Yang grumbled. “This isn’t funny guys! I’m going to make you all pay!”

Stifled giggling echoed out of the forest, fading as Yang’s crew walked away from them.

“I swear, those three…” Yang muttered. The water temperature rising around her as her hair started to glow.

“Yang, tell them to return our clothes, you’re their leader.” Blake twisted to both follow the fading laughter and watch Yang.

“They aren’t going to listen to me, this isn’t an army.” Yang grabbed her floating bottle of shampoo. “Let’s just get clean, and I’ll chase them down and beat some respect into them.”

Turning away from Blake to offer her some privacy, Yang dunked her hair into the water. She squirted soap into her hand and started lathering her hair up.

“Um, Yang?” Blake asked.

“Hmm.” Yang looked over her shoulder. Blake stood, the water coming up to under her breasts, her skin sparkling with water in the sunlight. She felt like drooling a bit, but kept it under control.

“Could I borrow some soap? I lost mine when you surprised me.” Her cat ears laid flat against her head, shamed at having to ask.

“Oh, yeah, no problem.” Yang pulled out another bottle from her kit, tossing it to Blake. She turned, focusing on her hair. Closing her eyes, she still saw the Fanus. The sun kissed skin, faint tan lines from her uniform, those rosy nipples…

Yang ducked her head under the water, rinsing her hair. Her aura infused the water with heat, and while that something Yang enjoyed. This time, Yang needed to clear her mind. Some cold water 

A hand touched her shoulder, and Yang spun around, out of the water before crashing back down.

Blake backed up, her ears folded back, ready for a fight. “Sorry, I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, my fault, I’m just jumpy. Need something?” Yang plastered a smile onto her face, keeping her eyes on Blake’s nose. It was a cute, a little button nose. Yang noticed that Blake had a tan line from her mask, the bottom of her face more brown than the top part.

“I...can I wash your back? As thanks for all you’ve done to me and my company?” Blake looked away, red infusing her bronze skin.

Speechless, Yang nodded, turning around. Blake squirted the cold body wash onto her back, but her hands warmed it up. The fanus kneaded her fingers into Yang’s back, moving the soap across her broad shoulders as well as working the muscle loose.

Blake froze when Yang let out a groan of pleasure. 

“No, don’t stop, that felt good.” Yang said as she leaned back into Blake. She resumed massaging her back.

“You’re welcome,” Blake said, her hands moving down Yang’s back. “Wow.”

“Hmm?” Yang turned to peek over her shoulder. Blake’s whole face flushed as she touched Yang’s back.

“You...you feel very strong. I just, I mean, your back, and well,” Blake sputtered out.

Yang faced forward to hide her grin. “Thanks. Hey, turn around, let me do you.”

The response to that was a squeak.

“I meant, let me wash your back,” Yang said, laughing.

“Oh,okay.” Those warms hands left Yang’s back.

Blake turned around, head down. Her hair swept over her shoulder, exposing her back. Yang put the soap in her hand before placing it on Blake’s back, working up a decent lather.

 

 

Blake’s back was not as toned as Scarlett’s or Nora’s, she had muscles there. Fighting outside of the kingdoms were a fight of survival, but it had its advantages. Yang had never met a city born huntress with muscles like Blake’s, thick cords of muscles under tan skin. Tan, soft skin. 

Yang found her face close to Blake’s back, smelling that soft scent. The soap was Yang’s, faint strawberries, but also the smell of dirt, oil, sweat and blood. The smell when Blake had beat Yang. When the Fanus had bit her neck, those little shocks of pleasure even as she lost the fight.

“Yang?” Blake said, her voice quiet. She froze, and Yang was not sure if she wanted to run or if she wanted her to continue on. Yang’s fingers moved across Blake’s slim hips, stroking them.

“Yes, Blake?” Yang said, her breath warming Blake’s back.

“What...what are you doing?” Yang saw her breathing, shoulders raising and lowering with each breath, her chest expanding and contracting.

“I’m not really sure…” Yang leaned back up, but Blake stepped more into her embrace. Yang’s hands slide down Blake’s thighs.

“Could… could you keep doing it?” The question was breathless, Blake watching Yang out of the corner of her eye.

Yang moved forward, wrapping arms around Blake. Her mouth found Blake’s neck, and she tasted her, strawberries and sweat, and she wanted more. Blake grabbed Yang’s arms, pulling them up, over her supple stomach. The fanus let out a moan, closing her eyes as Yang touched her.

“COMMANDER!”

Blake and Yang both froze.

“COMMANDER, WE NEED TO TALK!” Velvet crashed into the area around the pond. She spotted both of them in the middle of the pool and promptly turned around. “Oh, un, so sorry.”

Scarlett and Coco burst out of the bushes, chasing Velvet. Coco grinned at Yang, two thumbs up before Scarlett spun her around, all three with their backs to their leaders.

“Uh, um what is it, Lieutenant?” Blake’s voice still had that breathless quality, and Yang needed to kiss her again. She reigned that in,

“It’s the bandits, they opened that container we recovered. You have to see it, ma’am.” Velvet pointed in the direction of the camp. “We might have a problem on our hands.”

“Scarlett, what do you know?” Yang asked. She knew she should let Blake go, but she had not made a move to break away from Yang, so Yang took that as a sign to not stop.

“I’ve been in the woods with Coco and Neo. We knew Raven was opening it, but I don’t know what’s in it,” Scarlett said with a shrug.

Yang blew out a frustrated breath. Blake nodded in agreement, and stepped away from her. “Scarlett was it? Could we have our clothes, and we shall see what is going on.”

Scarlett pulled out a bag, and tossed it towards the shore. Towels and a change of clothes for both of them.

“How did you get this?” Blake asked, holding up a White Fang robe.

“Coco,” Scarlett said, pointing at Coco.

“I asked Velvet to get it for me, seeing as your clothes here were dirty.” Coco wrapped an arm around a bright red Velvet.

Yang blinked. “You all planned this?”

Coco and Scarlett gave identical shrugs. Velvet looked like she wanted to burrow into the ground. “Maybe. You did need to cool off before speaking to your mother.”

“Velvet?” Blake asked, sounding unbelieving.

“I might have helped just a bit…” Velvet said. “I mean, you were drooling over yourself the first time we saw her.”

“I was not!” Blake protested, and Yang knew she was lying. “I do not drool!”

Scarlett, Coco and Velvet exchanged glances, but said nothing.

“Let us dress, and we shall meet you soon.” Blake huffed, although it could have been Yang pulling on her pants.

They both dressed quickly, and all started walking back. 

They caught up to the two from the first area. Those two were holding hands, both of them glowing.

“Ilia, why are you wearing Taiyo’s clothes?” Blake asked, confused.


	7. Coming Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been called back to the bandit camp, Blake and Yang are in for a surprise. Also, always pay your programmers people, IT is very important

Walking into the bandit camp, Blake wanted nothing more than to leave it again. Taking Yang with her. Her body still keyed up from the bath. The powerful scent of Yang, her soft touches. 

Blake took a deep breath and pushed those feelings down. She slid back on her mask, cool metal against her hot face. Commander Belladonna, leader of the fourth company of the White Fang’s IV legion. Not was not the time for pleasure.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Yang frowning at her.

“Yes?” She asked.

“It’s… nevermind, I’ll ask you later,” Yang said. With a wink, she added. “I like your swagger with the mask on.”

Did she walk different with the mask on? She knew wearing it made her feel more powerful, helped her focus on what she needed to do. That doesn’t matter now. Velvet said she needed to see something, and so she came.

The bare metal container had not moved, one side cut open. Smaller boxes pulled from the inside of the container were strewn about. Inside, there were a few more.

Walking to the container, Blake saw that they held a variety of things. Weapons of different sorts, pistols, rifles, energy blades, dust swords. Not enough to equip a patrol, but enough for a team of heavily armed huntsmen and huntresses. 

Armor filled another two boxes. They looked to fit a person of about Yang’s height, but not her size. Yang’s shoulders would split the armor alone, and they did not look like they could contain her chest. All sized to the same person, modular in designed. Easy to replace mid combat, and easily changed out for whatever mission the user needed.

The rest of the boxes held power packs. Some designed to fit the weapons, others for the armors, but a number did not follow any designs Blake knew of. They looked like they would power vehicles, or those old Atlesian Knights. Robotics were not part of Blake’s training.

The largest box held what Velvet wanted her to see. A long narrow box, surrounded by both bandits and White Fang. Shock and awe spread through the crowd as they peeked into the box.

The group cleared a space for Blake and Yang. The bandits glared at Yang, anger at the woman. A few, those who had been in the initial raid, lacked the hostility. Blake started making plans on leaving as soon as possible.

Inside the box, a young girl laid, She had bright, orangish red hair and a smattering of freckles. Dressed in a black unitard, her milky white skin glowed. Along one side of the box, a row of screens offered up vitals and other information. The short hand jargon of Atlas made little sense to Blake. She saw what looked like power, systems, weapons, and communications. The rest made no sense to her in this context.

“What is that?” Yang asked. “Are they literally packaging their troops inside cargo containers? Cause that just seems really silly.”

To their right, Perry and Nora argued while paging through a binder.

“It is an android,’ Perry said. “It is a robot designed to look human.”

“No, she is a gynoid,” Nora countered. She stabbed a finger at a page in the binder. “For some reason, they made her anatomically correct… Why would they make a robot anatomically correct?”

“I don’t want to know, so I’m not going to question it,,” Perry said, turning the page in the binder. “Hey, look at this.”

Nora bent over, reading it. “That looks like the startup sequence.”

“It doesn’t look to hard.” Perry turned the page. “She can also be turned on remotely.”

The box started to whirl, and the android's eyes slid open.

“Well, fuck.” They all turned to glare at Perry before turning back towards the box. The White Fang and the bandits stepped back, leaving a clear space around Blake and Yang.

She sat up, eyes scanning the crowd. “Salutations, Commander Belladonna and-” she paused as she stared at Yang-’Bandit associates! Have I been captured?”

Blake frowned. “Wait, how do you know my name?”

The gynoid tilted her head to the side. “I know the name of all the White Fang command structure, as well as the leaders of the Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral. They are considered the biggest threats to Atlas’ peace.”

“Are you saying that the bandit tribes are not considered a threat to Atlas?” Raven asked from the top of the metal container. Her Grimm mask covered her features, but a slow anger colored her words. Her left hand drummed against the massive sheath of her katanas.

“No, they are ranked as ‘an annoyance.’ There is currently no plans on engaging them.” 

The gynoid’s eyes flashed, before she stared at Blake, narrowed. “You guys kidnapped me!”

Nora leaned over to Perry. “Are all Atlas robots this observant?”

Perry nodded. “We snuck into a base once by wearing Ironwood mask. All of us. They don’t pay their programmers very well.”

The gynoid stepped out of her box. She pointed a finger at Blake. “As the highest ranking person here-”

“Hey!” Raven yelled.

-”I demand to be returned to the nearest Atlas military base immediately, or else you will face the consequences.” The gynoid nodded, as if she read the right prompt from the script and stepped back.

Raven lept down, landing between Blake and the gynoid. She turned her back to Blake. “Listen here, you tin soldier. We captured you-”

“From the White Fang,” Nora offered helpfully.

-”We. Captured. You, and you are now ours to do with as we please.” Raven thumped a finger into the chest of the gynoid. “We are going to take these fancy weapons, and we will sell you to the highest bidder. I’m sure someone is going to be very interested in you.”

“Are you saying that I am your prisoner?” The gynoid snapped into a too perfect attention pose.

Raven shook her head at that. “As much as property can be a prisoner.”

“In that case, I am Penny Polendina,” Penny said. “Warrant officer, L-337. You are not allowed to abuse my status as a prisoner of war as per the Beacon Convention.”

There was a moment of silence before Raven threw her head back and laughed. The rest of the bandits, outside of Yang and her small crew, joined in.

“Tin soldier, you can talk about those conventions all you want,” Raven said, laughter still in her words. “But here, out in the forgotten spaces of the world, we follow no rules but the strongest does as they please.”

Raven pointed at Yang. “You, make sure our new ‘prisoner,’” Raven made finger quotes, “is comfortable. I’m sure we have an outlet somewhere for it to plug in. The rest of you,” she swept her hand out over the open boxes. “Take your pick of our new toys. Do try not to kill anyone we like with them.” She said that last bit staring at Blake.

The White Fang all retreated as the bandits hoop and holla, descending upon the boxes like a flock of crows. Yang reached out and grabbed Penny before anyone trampled her. Blake followed them.

Yang, with Neo, Scarlett, Coco, and Nora, walked Penny over to a large tent near the edge of the camp. Nora and Penny chat, talking about weapons systems.

Well, Nora talked, Penny kept repeating. “I can’t answer that without violating the convention.”

Yang held the flap open, her crew and Penny entering the tent. Seeing Blake, she smiled. It transformed her whole face. The last few minutes melted away, the sadness that had hung over her since their return disappeared.

“Hey Blake, come on in,” Yang said. “Sorry it’s a mess, somebody threw water on me to make sure I was okay.” She glared at the short woman sitting on her bed.

Neo returned the glare with a simple one finger answer.

Yang walked over, lifted Neo up and tossed her at Scarlett. She sat down, patting the furs that made up the bed. “You can sit here.”

Scarlett caught Neo, the small woman folding herself neatly into Scarlett’s lap. Coco and Nora rolled their eyes at them, but smirked as Blake sat next to Yang.

“Penny, sit where ever you like, just keep it inside the tent,” Yang said. “I’m not sure how friendly the tribe will be with all the new faces.”

“Okay, Miss Yang,” Penny said, and sat on Nora’s lap. That caused everyone to stare before Coco let out a cough.

“Maybe I should go get Velvet, I’d feel less like a third wheel with her…” Coco offered, although there was no jealousy in her words.

“Is my sitting on Nora not okay? It was the most comfortable seat I could see, as you” Penny said, pointing to Coco, “are holding your bag in your lap. And my readings are suggesting that Blake wishes to sit in the blonde bandit’s lap as well. Is that not okay?”

Yang laughed as Blake felt her cheeks heat up. “No, your fine. We just did not expect you do to that.” She nudged Blake in the side. “You can sit on my lap if you like.”

“I do not think that would be appropriate,” Blake said. She straightened her back, folding her hands into her lap.

“Hey, Blake?” Yang asked, the joking tone gone from her voice.

“Yes Yang?”

“While we’re in my tent, mind not wearing the mask?” Coco pulled off her beret and sunglasses, and Neo hung her hat off Scarlett’s sword hilt.

“I don’t see a problem with that,” she said. Blake undid the clasp of her mask, and pulled down her hood. She shook out her hair, letting it drape over her back.

“Thanks,” Yang said, patting the hand Blake had moved to the bed. Blake smiled.

Neo rolled her eyes and made a strange gesture. From Yang’s growl, and the rest of them laughing, Blake knew what it meant.

“What, what does that mean?” Penny asked. “That is a form of sign language I’m not familiar with, that looked like the sign for vagin-”

“SO ANYWAY,” Yang said, turning bright red. “My mother has our supplies, she wants to try to sell of Penny, and we still have the White Fang.”

“My commander would offer a very large reward for my return,” Penny said. “And the bounty on Commander Blake plus her small group would pay most handsomely.”

Yang shook her head. “No, Penny, we are not going to sell our new friends out, and I’m sure that we would get paid for returning the stuff we stole.”

“But Nora said you stole me from the White Fang, so you would be returning stolen property, that would be okay, correct?” Penny said.

“I doubt that is how it would go down. We are bandits, and we have stolen from Atlas before, a few times.” Yang turned her gaze to Coco’s bag. Coco shrugged.

“And we are also not going to sell out Blake. We might not agree with the White Fang, but we also don’t like Atlas that much either.” Yang shrugged. “Sorry Penny.”

“That is fine. I will just have to contact my superiors and ask for a rescue,” Penny said, nodding.

“Yeah, sure, do that,” Yang said shaking her head. Running a hand through her hair, she frowned. “Okay, big things first. Did my mother give you guys enough food to survive a trip back?”

Blake watched as the light caught Yang’s hair, the strands of gold distracting her. “Hmm, oh yes. It’ll be a bit lean, but we should be able to make it back to the fort we established in these woods.” She hesitated. “I’m sure we could use someone who knows these woods, a guide to help us get through?”

Yang grinned, and pumped into Blake. “I’m sure that could be arranged. I’m sure we could leave tomorrow.”

Coco raised her hand. “If you are going with them, Yang, I believe I should come as well, to offer my protection. Who knows what those White Fang ruffians could do to you out in the middle of the woods?”

“Something she might enjoy?” Scarlett muttered under her breath, although they all caught it. Yang and Blake blushed, but the rest laughed.

“Well, if Coco is going, I think you guys should have a third person. Someone to watch over you incase someone gets hurts,” Scarlett said. “And Neo is also going to come if I am.”

“Oh, oh, I’m in!” Nora said, bouncing. She wrapped an arm around Penny to keep her from falling off. Everyone started to laugh. Blake placed a hand on Yang’s shoulder, leaning forward as she giggled.

“I would love to join you all, but my commander will be here soon, and I should be going with her,” Penny said.

They all stopped, staring at Penny.

“What?” Yang said.

“Well, you told me to contact my superior, and I did. They are now on their way to rescue me,” Penny said. “Apparently, they were already on their way, after turning me on remotely. I do thank you for your hospitality. I do not think I will visit again.”

“Penny...when will they get here?”

The high pitched whine of an airship filled the tent. It passed over them, followed immediately by a large crunchy BOOM.

“Now.”


	8. Enter Team WEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has called in a rescue, and Blake and Yang have to fight to escape.

Yang ran out of the tent, her crew, Blake, and Penny on her heels. Above them, four large airships, their sides open, spewed out Atlesian robots. Their white and silver casing flashed in the light as they descended upon the bandit camp.

The bandits, a group of people who went around armed on principle, attacked the landing robots. The lack of Aura on the robots made them easy to destroy, only their harden casings as semi efficient armor. However, for each robot they destroyed, another two landed. Tents caught fire, tables upended for cover. The bandits scattered, some for cover, others running into the woods.

Near the center of camp, where Penny’s container still stood, a larger robot fought against Raven. It wielded a giant hammer, the head of it as long as Neo was tall. White and silver armor flashed as it danced and ducked under Raven’s dust blades. On its left shoulder, a stylized snowflake. Yang knew that symbol.

One of it’s metal boots slipped on the mud. Falling to a knee, it lifted a hand up to ward off Raven’s downward stroke.

The blade struck.

A yellow aura shined around the gauntlet, foiling the attack. Raven barely leaped away as it counter attacked.

“It’s team WEEP,” Perry said, running up the Yang and Blake. They carried a broken bit of table as a club. “Velvet is fighting off Weiss over near the north wall, and Pyrrha is thrashing bandits near the large tent. No one has seen Emerald yet.”

Blake bit her lower lip, having put back on her mask. “We should retreat.”

Yang growled. Everyone knew of team WEEP, Atlas’s rising star team. Lead by the heiress of the Schnee Dust company, they were one of the most decorated hunting teams. Weiss, who graduated head of her class four years early, Emerald, a rags to riches story of a thief who stole an entire shipment of dust right out from under Jacque Schnee himself. Eron, the man best known for saving the life of Weiss’ older sister in the defense of Leisten, and Pyrrha, world champion of the gladiatorial arena. All of them backed up with four airships worth of Atlas robots.

Eron,the pilot of the mech suit, fought Raven to a standstill, keeping her from striking out against robots slaughtering her people. The few people that tried to help her, the mech took out. A large caliber gun, attached to his gauntlet, kept many from entering the fight. The few that did, could not handle the hammer.

Yang watched as he slammed Vernal with a casual backhand swing. Her aura burst. She flew through the air, colliding with a tent. Raven dove in for an attack. Eron rolled away, the fire blade striking the ground.

“Nora, help my mom, Scarlett, Neo, go after Pyrrha. Just keep her distracted long enough for us to get away,” Yang said. “Coco, keep an eye out for Emerald, but set up some covering fire.”

They all nodded, racing off. Nora leapt onto the container, jumping into the fight with Eron. Scarlett scooped up Neo and took off towards her mother’s tent, both of them disappearing from sight. Coco moved towards cooking area, one of the few stable structures that offered an advantage point.

Yang reached into her pouch and pulled out her bracers, sliding them on. “Penny, you have to listen to me, right?”

“Yes ma’am,” Penny said.

“Would you fight those robots if I asked?” Yang said, although she knew the answer.

“I would not, as they are my comrade, even if they are a very simple minded,” Penny said, and Yang swore she heard a bit of judgement in that.

“Would you fight us?” Yang asked.

“Only if I thought of you guys as a threat,” Penny said.

Yang and Coco blinked at her. “Did she just?” Yang started to say before stopping. “Well, I don’t want you interfering, so I need you to stay here. Don’t move from this spot, can you do that?”

The gynoid nodded, standing straight. “I shall.”

“And no attacking anyone. Just defend yourself if anyone gives you trouble,” Yang added, cocking her bracers.

“Yes, ma’am.” Penny offered a smart salute.

“Dude, why can’t everyone else I work with be like you?” Yang turned to Blake. “Gather your people, head west. I’ll find you.”

Blake stiffened. “No, let me help you fight.”

“Kitty, I’d love to, but I doubt Weiss will let you bite her neck. I heard she prefers redheads.” Yang forced herself to smile. She was a bandit, she robbed caravans, she hunted for food, she fought Grimm, but everyone here did. Team WEEP, all they did was train to fight. That mech suit was better than their best fighter, and Eron was considered the weakest team member.

“Listen, get your people out of here, then I can pull my crew back. It’s just a handful of robots and one team, how hard could it be.” From the frown on Blake’s face, the wink Yang threw out looked as forced as it felt.

Blake pulled off her mask, and walked forward. “You better come back, you still owe me my food.” Grabbing Yang’s lapels, she pulled her down and kisses her.

The heat raising inside Yang had nothing do with the fight. “Oh… for the food, right.”

The mask slipped back on over a crimson face, Blake unable to make eye contact. “Food, cause you know, we all get hungry.”

The two girls from the pool, the redhead with the large freckles, Ilia, and the other one, with the tiger tail and brown hair, ran at them. “Commander, what’s the plan?” Ilia held one of the robot’s gun, the other girl cradling a sword she picked up.

Straightening her back, Blake rattled off orders, directing them both to start moving their people west.

Turning away, Yang sprinted towards the north edge of camp. The bandits, sensing that all was lost, had started to retreat, grabbing what they could and leaving. The White Fang, picking up weapons from all the fallen, had made little holdouts, taking out the robots. Yang yelled at them to start heading towards the west wall.

Nearing the north end of camp, Yang found it all but abandoned. Bodies, mostly robot, a few bandits, and a smattering of White Fang, littered the ground. Across them, two people fought.

Velvet held what looked like a bo staff created out of blue lines, spinning and twirling it around as she deflected the flock of white birds around her. Across from her, kneeling on the ground, Weiss Schnee, held her rapier inside a glowing glyph.

The heiress wore suit of composite material, shiny even under the dust and grime of fighting. It covered her torso and neck, leaving her arms free. The skirt of her armor hung in panels, over white leggings and heels. Her arms were covered in a similar material to her legs, and from the odd texture of both, Yang was sure it acted as another layer of protection. Her weapon, a rapier, had a cylinder above the handle, dust slotted into it. Her long white hair pulled tight into a ponytail that hung straight down her back.

Velvet wore one of Coco’s shirts and had her own belt slung over her shoulder. Her bare feet squished into the ground as she fought.

Swinging her arms back, Yang fired. Launching across the field, she slammed into Weiss. The heiress tumbled away. The birds around Velvet disappeared.

“Go, Blake is leading the retreat,” Yang yelled at Velvet. She nodded, her staff disappearing as she ran.

Weiss stood, flipping her white ponytail over shoulder. “How dare you touch me!”

Yang lifted her arms up in a boxer’s stance. “Oh, I’m going to dare more than that, snow queen.” She snapped an arm forward, firing a blast of fire. “You picked the wrong bandits to mess with.”

Flicking her rapier, Weiss parried the shot. She spun her blade around. Glyphs appeared around both of them. “I doubt that.” One appeared under Weiss. It glowed black before she shot forward.

The first jab of the rapier collided with Yang, than another, another, and another. Flashes of white filled her vision. The final stab hit her spine. Yang fell to her knees as Weiss landed in front of her.

“Pathetic trash,” Weiss said. Her rapier flicked and pressed against Yang’s throat. “Where is my robot?”

Closing her eyes, Yang breathed out. Opening them, Yang saw the world in red. Her opponent stepped back.

The rapier pulled back, the tip aimed at Yang’s face. It drove down. Yang caught it on her palm. Fire erupted around both of them. Yang’s hair burned bright as she stood. Her fist lashed out. Her opponent lifted an arm.

The punch cracked into bone. The rapier flew through the air. Her opponent flashed before falling to the ground. Aura gone. Left arm snapped, limp. Yang growled, lifting a foot and kicking.

The other person rolled away. Yang’s foot stomped into the mud. Her opponent held a vial in her not yet broken arm. Flourishing it, those birds appeared again. Blue and cold, they swirled at Yang.

The little pecks, while annoying, burned Yang brighter. “Not good enough,” Yang said. Flinging her arms back, she shot herself forward again.

The weakling rolled away. The birds disappeared. A flash of steel. Yang caught it on her bracer. The weakling held her sword again. It flashed forward again. Jab, jab, jab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Yang caught them all on her arms.

Her next punch blocked by the thin blade. It sang with the blow. The weakling flew back, hissing as she landed on her arm.

“Mistress!” Blake yelled out, running at both of them. Her mask missing, her hood flapping behind her. Fear filled her eyes.

“Leave,” Yang yelled back, pumping another shot into her gauntlets. The weakling on the ground flashed again, her aura returning. Not that it would matter.

“Help me!” The weakling yelled out, holding her blade up. It wavered. Yang knocked it away. It spun before landing blade first in the mud.

“There is no one to help you,” Yang said. She channeled all her aura into her fist. The bright flash as her aura moved from her body to her hands. The fire that raged in her caught her fist on fire.

Something pressed hot against her leg. The cough of a gun firing, and Yang found herself on her back.

Blake ran past. In her hands, she carried twin pistols. Green, with blades slung under the barrel, chains from the bottom of them wrapped around her wrist. She knelt next to the weakling, lifting her up to her feet.

The weakling, Weiss, stepped over to Yang. Behind her, Blake changed. Her tan skin darkened, her black hair becoming the color of emeralds. The White Fang robes faded, leaving a white catsuit, a breastplate and some armor covering the vital parts of the body. Over the left breast, that same stylized snowflake as on Eron’s suit.

Emerald, the thief of WEEP.

Yang propped herself onto her elbows. Before she could speak, Weiss kicked her, hard. That heeled shoe cracked against her head. Her aura, it was still on her hands.

The second kick drove any thought of moving it out of her head. The world faded into muted colors, one half tinted a faint red still. Yang felt blood drip down her cheek.

“Restraint this one, and find that rabbit fanus. Her tech-” A salvo of bullets cut Weiss off.

“YANG!” Yang knew that voice. Coco.

Weiss and Emerald retreated, fleeing from the bullet storm.

The edges of Yang’s vision darkened. Around her, she saw three people. Coco, her baret perfectly perched atop her head. Velvet, her long ears, holding a first aid kid. The last, cat ears peeking out of a hood and a silver mask of grimm.

“Yang, hold on, we’re getting you out of here,” the masked voice said.

Reaching up, Yang grabbed the mask and pulled it off. Golden eyes met hers.

“You look prettier without it on…” Yang said, her brain fuzzy. “Bet you look prettier without anything on….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes, I modified how Aura works just a little bit so I could do stuff like what I did with Yang, and I think it fits the world, as Aura is both offensive and defensive. Also, this is the Weiss that never went to Beacon, this is the Weiss that never escaped her father fully. She still has her hangups, she carries her prejudices, and she's a bit more of a mean fucker. She will not be going through a Zuko like redemption because I am not that skilled of a writer, yet, but this is not the last we've seen of her. *evil laughter*


	9. A needed Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing from Weiss and her team, Blake, Coco, and Velvet catch their breath waiting for Vang to wake up

“Well, that could have gone better,” Coco said, stepping away from adding a layer of leaves to the tarp they used to cover Yang.

“In your defense, no one expected team WEEP to show up,” Velvet said. She moved to stand next to Coco, wrapping an arm around her. “We’re alive, and that means we can strike back at them.”

“No,” Blake said, rubbing her naked face. She missed her mask. “We need to meet back up with our people, Velvet. Everyone else will know to head to the fort. I’m sure the bandit tribes also have fallback plans as well.”

Coco shrugged her shoulders. “Raven knows how to contact all of us if need be; it’s the bandit secret.”

“Does it have to do with Yang’s ability to turn into a bird?” Blake said. She tugged her hood over her head, casting her face in shadow. No, that wasn’t right.

“Wait, you know about that?” Coco asked. “How do you know about that?”

“One of my people shot Yang in her bird form, and I ended up figuring it out.” Blake shrugged, pulling off her hood. “I haven’t told anyone, although Velvet now knows. Can you turn into a bird?”

Coco blushed, but nodded. “Yang and I share a great grandmother. No one else in our little circle is tied to the tribe like us. Neo is from another tribe, but she gets strangely mute about her past. Nora and Scarlett both come from Kingdoms; they lack the proper bloodlines.”

“Would you be willing to act as a scout for us right now? I’d like a lay of the land.” Blake rubbed her face again, and sat under the trap.

“I like you Blake,” Coco said. “Velvet has only ever said nice things about you, but I’m not going to leave my friend alone with two White Fangs while she’s unconscious. Velvet or you can go and I’ll give you some idea of what it’s like, but I’m not trusting you just yet.”

Blake opened her mouth to protest, but closed it. After thinking it over, she nodded. “That’s fine. You're right. How about we make some food? I think that might be good for us, and if Yang wakes up she will be hungry.”

Coco frowned, but grabbed her pack. She walked off a bit, putting some distance between her and Blake, as well as the edge of the forest. Velvet waved shyly at Blake before running after Coco.

The rabbit fanus, still wearing one of Coco’s sweaters, wrapped an arm around Coco’s waist. Resting her head on the bandit’s shoulder she whispered something to the bandit, making her laugh.

Blake moved to sit next to the unconscious Yang. Bandages were wrapped around her head, the blood spot near her crown no longer spreading. Her aura had finally stopped the bleeding and some of the bruising around her face was fading.

The wound on her leg had also stopped bleeding. It had missed bone, but Blake was unsure of the damage done. The head wound filled her with panic. Yang had gone after Weiss to let the White Fangs make their escape. The woman had done a lot over the last few days for Blake. She gave her food, shelter, and while this most current problem might be bandit made, Yang had not been the one to send Atlas forces at her people.

“Please, wake up,” Blake said, brushing a strand of blonde hair off Yang’s face. “You still owe me that food I won from beating you up.”

Yang stayed still and silent on the bedroll.

“I took off the mask,” Blake said. “Well, you took it off; we lost it running from your camp. Come on, Yang, you aren’t going to let some little girl from Atlas beat you like this.”

Seeing that the bandages needed another change, Blake grabbed the pack with the first aid kit in it. There had been a stash of five kitted out backpacks waiting not far from the bandit camp. Coco grabbed two of them: one with a burning heart symbol on it, the other with a bullseye and cross symbol. The other three had their own symbols: a hammer, an ice cream, and a treble clef.

She cut off the old bandages and held Yang’s head in her lap. Blake then wrapped fresh ones around her head. Once that was done, she left Yang resting on her lap as she gathered up the bloodied bandages and repacked the first aid kit. When she moved to stand, Yang whimpered.

Blake froze, Yang’s head on her lap. The bandit nuzzled into her thighs, eyes still closed. Something about it tipped Blake off that Yang was awake.

“Yang, please wake up,” Blake said again, stroking Yang’s cheek. “Maybe it’s like those fairy tales. Maybe you’ll awaken with a kiss.”

The edges of Yang’s lips quirked up before falling flat again. “Are you my princess, Yang? Will kissing you wake you up?” The tips of her lips moved again.

Leaning over, Blake stopped right before their lips touched. “Or maybe a cup of water will do it?”

Yang’s eyes flashed open, and she rolled. Blake giggled, watching as Yang dodged away from the nonexistent cup.

“You bitch!” Yang said, stopping when she heard the giggle.

“Hey now, that’s racist,” Blake said. “I am also not a dog, so the proper term would be queen, which I’m fine with being called.”

The perplexed look that crossed Yang’s face made Blake giggle again.

“A bitch is a female breeding dog,” Blake explained. “A female cat meant for breeding is called a queen.”

“So, you’re saying your ready to breed?” Yang said with a devilish grin and Blake regretted her choice of words.

“No, no, I’m just saying, if you want to properly insult me, you would call me queen.” The blush creeped over her cheeks, and Blake missed her mask even more now.

“Do you want to be my queen?” Yang said, leaning forward with that wicked grin. Yang might have taken the kick to the head, but Blake felt lightheaded and her heart pulsed in her neck.

“Food’s up,” Coco said, bending down to crawl under the tarp. She stopped at seeing Yang crawling over Blake. With a sigh, she stood up, grabbed something from Velvet, and placed two plates down where Blake could see them. “Me and Velvet are going to go on that perimeter check now. Should take us about an hour.”

“It’s going to take us twenty minutes to walk the perimeter?” Velvet said.

“No, it should take us the hour…” Coco bent down, looked at Yang and said. “Back in two hours.” Taking Velvet’s hand, they walked off into the woods.

Blake watched them leave. “Do you think it’s best for us to be doing that now?”

“Listen, you’re a soldier, life and death situations make people really want to affirm they’re alive,” Yang said, sitting on Blake’s lap as she wrapped an arm around her neck. “Besides, WEEP was after Penny, and they have her back. Atlas knows better than to chase bandits into the woods. They got their gynoid, they are not going to come after us now.”

“Salutations!” A familiar voice called out.

Yang sat up straight. “Oh no.”

Both Blake and Yang scrambled out from under the tarp. Standing there was a red haired, black clad gynoid.

“By the Lindsay, why the fuck does this keep happening?” Yang said.


	10. Who's on Top?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake have a conversation with Penny and learn some interesting facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short talky chapter this week because I spent all of last week doing Rarepair week and I might be running a bit dry on ideas. Next week will be better. Also, come find me at [Tumblr](https://ijustwanttowritefanfic.tumblr.com/) for some polls and little snippets of stories. Also, might have something special coming in the next few weeks. Comment if y'all might be interested in a more smutty chapter (Or say something on Tumblr)

Yang scrambled out from beneath the shelter, standing. Someone, Yang hoped it was Blake, had stripped her down to the garments she wore under her armor, a pair of skin-tight black shorts and a yellow crop top. With Penny standing in her black unitard, Yang might be showing the most skin, but somehow was not dressed in the most revealing clothes.

“Penny, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay?” Yang asked.

“You did, but since Huntress Weiss lacks the authority to give me orders, I came seeking a new directive,” Penny said.

“Won’t the Atlas army just track you as they did before?” Blake said, crawling out from under the trap. She stood, dusting off her pants. Her cheeks held spots of color still. If this happened a third time, someone was going to get beat.

“Well, since Huntress Weiss cannot give me orders, and you did not seem to want Team WEEP to destroy your base, I made the calculation that you wanted me to turn off my locator beacon,” Penny said, clasping her hands behind her back and rolling onto her toes. She reminded Yang of kids who broke the rules and were trying not to be found out. “So I did, and then I shut off radio contact with Atlas because Huntress Weiss said some very mean things to me. Father said that I could do that if people started to be mean.”

Yang turned to stare at Blake, who looked as stunned as Yang did. Blake frowned, ears flattening against her skull. “She’s a weapon for Atlas, I’m not sure if I trust her.”

“I cannot knowingly tell a lie,” Penny said with a hiccup. “And I have to obey all orders from those in my command chain.”

“Didn’t you disobey Weiss?” Yang said.

“She isn’t in my command chain, and neither is General Schnee,” Penny said with another hiccup.

“Why do you keep doing that? Why would a robot hiccup?” Blake asked, folding her arms across her chest, cat ears flared to the side.

“I’m a gynoid, and it’s just a processing error,” Penny hiccuped again.

Yang frowned, crossing her arms across her chest as well. “Penny…” She copied the tone her mother took when Yang messed up.

Penny sighed. “I'm supposed to listen to General Schnee, and she told me to listen to Huntress Weiss, but she was mean to me and kept calling me a robot-” Penny glanced at Blake, “-and stupid. I am not a robot, and I am not stupid. I have a collection of all humanities and famous’ greatest creations stored in my memory banks. I am not dumb.” She stamped her foot. “Just because I don’t always understand what people mean does not make me stupid.” Crossing her arms, Penny pouted.

Dropping her arms, Yang nudged Blake. Her ears fell, and Blake blushed. “That’s… I’m sorry for calling you a robot, it’s just you’re Atlas tech and I’ve been fighting them for my whole life. I mean, have you been involved in any fighting?”

“No, no this was to be my field test before the bandits captured me. I have yet to engage with any living targets,” Penny said. “So, I have yet to kill any of your comrades or allies, where you have murdered a number of robots.”

“I uh, um, well…” Blake stumbled over her words, edging behind Yang.

“Well, they’re robots, it’s not like they can feel pain or care, really. They are, by design, mindless automatons,” Penny said as she covered her mouth with her hand, but Yang saw the smile.

“Penny!” Yang said, laughing. “That’s mean, you made Blake feel bad.”

“Oh no!” Penny’s eyes widen. “I was trying to be silly! Did I not do a good job? I thought it was funny cause we have all killed robots and we could bond over that.”

The sigh Yang let out was a long-suffering one. “It...needs some work. Maybe not talk about killing allies or friends? It’s a special type of humor that not everyone enjoys.”

“Terrorist Belladonna, please accept my apologies, I did not mean to offend.” Penny looked down, rubbing her arm.

Blake peeked out from behind Yang. “If you stop calling me Terrorist Belladonna, I’m sure we can make amends.”

“Then what shall I call you?” Penny said, eager as she stepped closer to the two of them.

“My name is Blake, you can just call me that.” Blake stayed behind Yang, but her ears perked up. Lesson high alert.

“Okay Blake,” Penny said and shoved her hand at the White Fang commander. “Call me Penny.”

Shaking Penny’s hand, Blake moved out from behind Yang. “Wait, since you're a pro-gynoid, do you have to worry about like, recharging and all that? Or is that not something I can ask about?”

“Oh, no I have enough power to last 26280 hours in my current setting,” Penny tapped a finger against her chin. “Or about 3 hours if I go full out, although, without the rest of my gear, I’m limited to how much that actually is.”

Yang furrowed her brow, trying to figure out how many days, or maybe years, that was. She leaned into Blake, shivering a bit as the sun started to set.

“Miss Yang, those clothes do not seem best to be wearing for the coming night.” Penny paused for a second, eyes staring off. “Shall I make a fire?”

“No, no, the fire would give us away,” Yang said, and she wrapped an arm around Blake. “I’m sure I’ll find a way to stay warm. What about you? That unitard doesn’t look like it would be very warm.”

Penny looked down. “Oh, is it not? I have to be an extreme temperature to be affected by it. So this is fine.”

Yang frowned. “How about we get you a shirt and some pants? Just so you look...less like an escaped gynoid. I’m sure we have a few spares laying around.” She ducked back under the trap and rooted around in the packs. Her shirts would swallow Penny, the gynoid slim and less busty to Yang’s broad shoulders and more ample bosom. She laughed to herself at that.

As for pants, Penny had no hips and Yang’s clean leggings would hang off the gynoid awkwardly. She looked at what she had before deciding on making something work.

Grabbing one of her larger shirts and a belt, Yang shuffled back out from under the tent to see Coco and Velvet running towards them all.

“Coco, why is your girlfriend not wearing pants?” Yang asked, standing up and letting them see she was okay.

They both started walking, although the rabbit faunus shot Yang a death glare, pulling down on Coco’s sweater. Which was covered in leaves and twigs, that matched that in Coco’s and Velvet’s hair.

“Hi, I’m Velvet, and I’m not wearing any pants because we got attacked before I could put any on and the rest of you all have hips and booty to die for,” Velvet said, planting her hands on her hips. She brushed off a few of the leaves before coming to the realization that her sweater was covered.

“Oh, I thought it was because you wanted us all to know who the top here was,” Blake said, deadpan. Her ears laid back against her head as she covered her mouth.

Yang choked as she held in her laughter, but Coco fell over giggling. She rolled on the ground, kicking her heels and Yang laughed harder. Blake blushed harder while Velvet rolled her eyes.

“What do you mean by the top, Blake?” Penny asked. Her innocent tone brought forth a cascade of giggles from Yang and Coco again.

“It means I’m not the one biting the pillow at the end of the night,” Velvet said, her glare moving to Coco. She laughed harder. “Unlike these three here.”

“Hey!” Blake said, but her blush crept over her whole face and her ears stood up in mild shock.

“Oh, I do not bite pillows either,” Penny said. “So I guess I am a top as well.”

Yang and Coco exchanged glances before laughing louder as Velvet sighed at Blake.


End file.
